Problem: The diagonals of a regular hexagon have two possible lengths. What is the ratio of the shorter length to the longer length? Express your answer as a common fraction in simplest radical form.
The two possible diagonal lengths are $AB$ and $AC$.  The measure of an interior angle of a regular hexagon is $180(6-2)/6=120$ degrees. Therefore, angle $BCA$ measures $120/2=60$ degrees.  Also, the base angles of the isosceles triangle with the marked 120-degree angle each measure $(180-120)/2=30$ degrees. This implies that $\angle CBA$ is a right angle, so triangle $ABC$ is a 30-60-90 triangle.  Therefore, the ratio of $AB$ to $AC$ is $\boxed{\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}}$. [asy]
size(150);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
int i;
for(i=0;i<=5;++i) draw(dir(60*i)--dir(60*(i+1)));
draw(dir(0)--dir(120));
draw(dir(0)--dir(180));
label("$A$",dir(0),dir(0));
label("$B$",dir(120),dir(120));
label("$C$",dir(180),dir(180));
draw(anglemark(dir(60)+dir(180),dir(60),dir(0),3));
[/asy]